Sticks and Stones
by skyblue0291
Summary: Secrets always get out sooner or later, but how long will it be before Brian and Stewie unlock secrets that result in a series of events that they struggle to keep away from each other? Human!Brian/Adult!Stewie
1. Spilt Beans

Look I am not going to explain how I ended up becoming a prostitute for a man I can't stand during the cold nights on the streets of Quahog, only that I needed the money to pay for my College funds, which I had spent so carelessly. I'm also not going to go to one of those damn rehabilitation clinics, stand up in font of people to whom I've never met before and say "Hello, I'm Stewart Griffin and I am a male prostitute" because really there is no point, they would know that and I know that, and I know that one day I will quit, but for now I will continue to do this business and get as much money as I can in as little time as possible before starting my own home somewhere away from this ghastly town.

Right now I am standing on a remote corner underneath a street lamp waiting. I dressed in a rather feminine outfit to suit the customers preferences, that doesn't cover the fact that I am a man, but it makes them feel a little less uncomfortable knowing that when I look like their wives. The area I am in is quiet, but I know that this is the place where men who cannot get any pleasure from anyone else apart from a prostitute anymore come, and although I am the only one here, I can tell you that it does get busy, I have even come back from one customer to find two cars waiting for me.

I know what you are thinking, why don't you get a regular job to pay for your funding? Well apart from that fact that I am getting paid for sex, the money I get from each round will leave me with more than enough to pay for a new apartment as well as my college funds well within the next year. That doesn't mean to say it's easy. I have to pay the man who currently gets ten percent of whatever I get given, and once when I didn't give it to him, he beat me. I had to explain to my wretched mother that I had got into a fight, boasting that I had won. Brian, the man who has been renting out one of our rooms overheard me speak, and I could see he didn't buy it, but I told him to go and bite himself.

A snide remark coming from someone who fell in love with him five years ago, but if ever I told him, I would break down and become unfocused from my future plans. Besides even if I did tell him, he would laugh it off and tell me I was being stupid, because of course, he always has to be right about everything.

I am stupid, I should have got a real job, and then I wouldn't have to work for a man who beats me when he gets drunk, or if someone hasn't given him money, and I would be able to feel something other than remorse when a man entered me. Yes I know that the money for this "job" pays well, but I feel quite broken and dirty knowing that I have to please everyone else other than the man who I've wanted to please since I met him. I wish that I could wake up one day and leave the prostitution business and Brian would realise he felt something for me, and we would be happy.

But as usual, it's always a long shot for me, and never turns out the way I want it to in the end.

*

"Lois, where are my shoes?"

"They should be under the cupboard sweetie"

"Blasted woman hiding my belongings…"

Stewie ran down the stairs from his room into the kitchen to be met with a white haired Brian who sat calmly drinking coffee and reading a magazine. He glanced in Stewie's direction before continuing an article in said magazine.

"Going out again?"

"Mind your own business" Stewie rummaged around for the shoes that were apparently underneath a cupboard.

"Does Lois know where you go almost every night?"

"Of course not, why should she care where I go? I am nineteen I can go and do whatever I damn well please! And I don't need a suck up renter who's only staying because my mother's breasts have magnetic properties to your vision!"

Brian chuckled under the heat of his coffee as he brought it to his lips and continued reading.

"Where the hell are my shoes?!"

"What the brown heeled ones?"

"I was being rhetorical, but yes, I need them for tonight"

"I think they're in the front room, last time I saw them"

'Damn know-it-all bastard' Stewie moved into the front room to see his shoes underneath another, dirtier pair that Stewie assumed belong to Chris.

'Great, now I've got to clean them'

Stewie went back into the kitchen and got out a scrubbing brush and liquid soap, proceeding to remove all the dirt from Chris' boots before he left, whether he got to his destination late or not.

After a minute Stewie felt as though a burning hole was being scorched into his back and turned a little to see that Brian was staring straight at his ass. Stewie's eyes widened and turned back to the scrubbing, feeling a bright blush creep into his face.

"What the hell do you think you're looking at..?"

"Nothing…"

'Pfft, yeah right'

"…I was just wondering why your jeans say '_Woman's All Labelling_'"

Stewie swung round with a death glare putting his hands on his hips.

"Just what are you trying to say?!"

"I'm saying that you need to probably buy clothes that don't distinctly indicate that they are, in fact, for women"

"I will buy whatever the hell I want! Who are you to judge me on my dress sense! You dress like a filthy mongrel who can't keep his nose out of garbage!"

"Look Stewie I can understand with your sexuality that you would want to feel comfortable wearing clothes that you like, whether it be men's or women's clothes, but do they really have to be obvious?"

"Look here mutt, what you need to understand is that you have no right to lecture me on what my preferences are, you are not a relative, you are not a distant relative, and you are not a friend!"

"I know you and I don't get off very well, but I want to try and get along for the sake of your family"

"Oh that's funny considering that I don't"

"I'm not judging you"

"Yes you are, you think that just because you rent a place here, you live here, and therefore you are friends with my family. You think that because you get along with them better than me you have the right to tell me what to do, or give your opinion to me when it is clearly not wanted!"

Brian stood perfectly still eyeing the brunette teen, not wanting to cause a more horrific scene than it was already in.

"I will buy what I want from wherever I want, whether it's for me or not"

He turned back to scrubbing his shoes, feeling tears stinging his eyes as he tried not to let them fall, or make shakes that would cause Brian to ask why he was crying. He loved the man, but he sometimes made him mad knowing that he would point out his appearance choice or his acts and make a big deal out of it.

Stewie dried his now clean shoes and ran up the stairs to get ready. Placing the shoes to the side of his dressing table, he changed into a red arm length shirt with an open neck collar that had small frills on the ends of the sleeves, and sprayed perfume over himself in several spots. He went over to his dressing table and sat down, picking up a hairbrush and ran it through his mid-short hair, combing his fringe over to one side and using a floral patterned hair clip to keep it in place. He applied a little mascara and pink lipstick and then took a pair of knee-high stockings from a drawer and replaced his socks. He got up and took out a long fake-fur cream coat that he put on his bed before putting his shoes on. He grabbed the coat and ran down the stairs and out the door before Brian had a chance to ask. Stewie began walking towards his corner to wait for his first client of the night.

He didn't have to wait long before a car pulled up and rolled the window down. Stewie leaned down to greet the man in a seductive voice. It was one of his regulars, and Stewie gave him a warm grin and got in the front passenger seat next to the driver. The man wasn't bad looking, but he had a lonely feel around him that explained why the man kept coming back for more. 'As long as I get paid' Stewie thought, he didn't care whether the man went home to an empty apartment or to a family who loved him and cared for him.

The man pulled into a large alley that could fit two cars side by side. They both got out and back into the car's back passenger seats.

"So what will it be this time handsome?"

"I only have enough for a blow job tonight"

"I'll make it worth every cent for you"

The man leaned back in his seat and spread his legs. Stewie crawled across and pulled the man's zipper down, springing his member from its prison. He then pulled a condom from one of his coat pockets, and slid it over the fully erect cock, engulfing the length completely. Stewie started to bob his head up and down and the man threw his head back biting his lip as the pleasure rushed through him. After about a minute of just sucking, Stewie started to bite gently as his head moved up and down, resulting in the man coming not long afterwards. Stewie took the condom off and threw it out the window.

"Enjoy that?"

The man panted as he tried to nod in reply.

When the man had caught his breath, he handed Stewie the money and got out the passenger seat and back into the drivers seat. He drove Stewie back to his corner, along the way Stewie counted up his earning. He got out and winked at the man before he drove away into the night. 'Time to wait again' Stewie thought as it grew quiet. Every now and then he heard a car in the distance, hoping it was for him, but it wasn't until twenty minutes later that another car pulled up to him. He plastered on a smile and bent down to wait for the dark windows to be rolled down. What he didn't expect to see the shocked expression of Brian staring back at him.

"Brian?!"

"Stewie?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm standing on a street corner, what does it look like? What are you doing?"

"That doesn't matter! Does Lois know you're here?!"

"Don't be stupid! Nobody does! Well until YOU showed up!"

"It's a good job I did!"

"What do you mean it's a good job you did?! What, were you looking for me in particular? Or would anyone do for you?"

"Get in the car!"

"Make me!"

"Oh believe me I will! I'll call Lois and tell her where you are and what you're doing"

'_What a fucking tattle tale_!'

"Go ahead and tell her! Because I'll tell her that you were looking for a good time with me in the back seat of HER car!"

Brian went silent in defeat.

"Get in and I promise I won't tell her anything if you don't"

"You do realise I'm going to have to charge you for my time on duty..."

"Now"

Stewie reluctantly got in not bothering to look or speak to the man beside him.

The short journey home was in total silence. Stewie was glad to find that everyone else had gone out for the night themselves, leaving Brian and himself alone in the house. Stewie started to make his way up the stairs when Brian spoke

"Stewie can we talk?"

"Nope, I'm going straight to bed since you've cut off most of my night's plans"

"Please?"

Stewie, as much as he hated to admit it, couldn't say no to the way Brian said please in a pleading manner. He came back down and crossed his arms standing directly in front of the taller man.

"I know I have no right to say this, and I have no authority in your own home…"

Stewie gave a snide smile cocking his head to one side.

"…but I'll be the one to say it instead of Peter or Lois"

"What because you're more responsible than either of them combined?"

"Yes…"

Stewie waited for Brian to speak again looking into his eyes

"Prostitution isn't the way to get funding for your college fees"

"You think I don't know that?!"

"Then why else are you doing it? It can't just be the money because you can get a job anywhere Stewie!"

"Because it's none of your god damn business that's why!"

"Stewie please understand that if it's a way of getting recognition then you're going the wrong way to get it"

"I don't want recognition! Yes I need the money, and yes it's not the best way of getting it, but it's the easiest! And the people I meet I can talk to without being criticised about what I do or how I dress, or where I go! I know what they want, and they know what I want! But you don't know anything because you can't possibly know how I feel!"

"Then tell me! How am I supposed to understand when you don't tell me, or tell anyone for that fact?"

"It's because ever since I told everyone about my sexual preference, people have avoided me, treated me differently and even bullied me! I can't go anywhere without people staring or talking about me behind their backs! Yes I'm gay! Big fucking deal Brian! But the only sympathy or connection I can get is with the people who want to pay me for it!"

"So what you're saying is that the only people who don't care about your preferences or sexuality are complete strangers from the other side of town?"

"Yes, because there is nobody here who wants me for me!"

"Well you're wrong!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yes! I want you!"

Stewie froze.

"…What…?"

Brian stared back at Stewie licking his lips trying to come up with a way out of what he had just said.

"…Nothing! Forget what I said…"

"No! You said you want me…what did you mean…?"

Brian shifted his gaze to the floor

"Brian what the hell did you just say!"

Brian looked back up at the brunette with a soft expression upon his features. Stewie was on the verge of tears, his mouth gaped open piercing Brian straight through the skull with green eyes.

"…I want you, Stewie"

The tears began to fall from Stewie's eyes; his knees began to buckle when Brian lurched forward and caught him before he hit the ground. Strong arms held the thin frame as it began to shake. Sobs started to roll out of Stewie's mouth, when Brian's hand's came up to cup his face. Green met brown as their eyes locked. Stewie's mascara started to run down his cheeks and he broke the staring to pull his face away from loving hands.

"…Stewie?"

Stewie looked up again, with a look that showed Stewie was taking in everything that was currently happening, before lowering his eyebrows that met in the middle and quickly got up and ran to his room. Brian stood up and with a bewildered look on his face, ran after Stewie.

"Stewie?!"

Brian reached Stewie's door to find he had locked it.

"Stewie! Stewie what's wrong?"

"You, that's what's wrong!"

"What have I done?"

"You want me?! Please! If you really wanted me you would have taken me years ago! In fact, if you had wanted me you would have invited me into your car and taken me into a back alley!"

"What the hell are you going on about?! Do you think I wanted to keep this from you for so long?! I've only kept it from you because what would Peter and Lois say if they found out I was with you? I wouldn't have a room here! I wouldn't be able to see you everyday! I wouldn't wake up every morning to hear you singing in the shower, or smell that perfume you spray to cover your already wonderful body fragrance!"

"That still doesn't mean you couldn't have told me! Why the hell would you think I would want to tell them anything?! And anyway, they never listen with their ears, only with their eyes!

"I still couldn't tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I thought that you were seeing someone else, which would explain where you went almost every night! But now I know you were just seeing random strangers who can't find relationships themselves!"

"Ha! And what makes you think I wouldn't still be seeing anyone otherwise?!"

"Yeah like someone would want to go out with you knowing that you were selling yourself to others"

Stewie quickly unlocked the door and opened it, slapping Brian hard across the face.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Brian covered the area that had been hit with his hand and seethed.

"If that was the case, then why fuck did you say '_I want you_' when you knew what I did, huh?! YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!!"

Stewie stepped back into his room and slammed his door shut locking it back up. He ran to his bed and curled up on it letting his tears run over his pillow burying his face into it, staining the cover with mascara and lipstick.

All Brian could do was stare at Stewie's door, willing it to open, but in the current situation that both he and nineteen year old were in, he felt it best to leave him and go lay on the couch before the others got back. He wanted to cry, but he was never the crying type, so instead he lay in silence, slowly letting his eyes close as he slipped into sleep.


	2. Confrontations

Brian awoke to a morning sun peeking through the window. He hadn't realised that he had slept for the whole night, and wondered why the door hadn't woken him up when Peter and Lois got back. Then he thought of Stewie, how was he going to face him at breakfast? He couldn't believe that he had said those things to him, wishing that he was able to think before speaking whether it was appropriate or not, but he couldn't help telling the truth, or what he thought was the truth. His attention was drawn to a person coming down the stairs, looking towards the one who was approaching he saw Lois dressed in a dressing gown and slippers.

"Oh good morning, Brian!"

"Is it?"

"I hope we didn't wake you as we came in last night, Peter had one too many…again"

"No I slept right through it"

"Thanks for staying up to make sure Stewie got in safe"

"Oh! Yeah, uh it was nothing…"

"I'll make a fry up and coffee, will you go and wake Stewie for me? We're going shopping today"

"He doesn't need to do that" A voice spoke from the stairs.

"He is **not** my alarm clock"

Stewie came down to pass Lois and Brian without a second glance.

"And I can look after myself, I am not in diapers anymore!"

Lois looked from Stewie as he walked into the kitchen and then looked towards Brian

"Huh, I wonder what's up with him?"

"…Maybe just woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"I hope he's not like this when we go to the mall"

Lois walked into the kitchen to start making breakfast, while Brian rubbed his eyes praying that Stewie wouldn't start something at the table. He walked into the kitchen to help, seeing Stewie was sat reading a magazine with raised eyebrows, obviously pretending, by the way Brian registered, that he didn't exist.

Brian thought that the atmosphere could be cut with a chainsaw. Nobody was talking, not wishing to ask in case the wrong thing started up. The silence was broken when a hung over Peter came into the kitchen and sat down opposite Stewie. Stewie looked up from his magazine in disgust, wondering why the fat man was even able to breathe through the amount of alcohol he'd consumed the previous night.

"Morning Brian, morning Stewie"

"Is it?" Both Brian and Stewie spoke, they looked at each other before continuing their activities, both sighing simultaneously.

"Hey, Lois? Could you give me a lift into town? I need to buy something with the money I won from the bet last night"

"Peter do you really have to spend your money before you've even touched it?"

"What are you talkin' about Lois? There's this great place that sells ice cream that doesn't melt!"

"Peter we talked about this, Willy Wonka doesn't exist so ice cream that doesn't melt wouldn't have been invented-"

"LA LA LA LA LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU LOIS!"

"I suddenly lost my appetite…" Stewie closed his magazine and got up leaving the room. Without thinking, Brian followed Stewie into the front room.

"Stewie"

"What." Brian could tell a hateful tone anywhere, especially with eyes that could kill.

"I…I want to apologise"

"Sorry I don't understand lies"

"I'm not lying…" Brian grabbed Stewie's arm before he could run into his room

"I messed up I shouldn't have said what I said"

"You think?"

"Look I know you're mad, and will probably never forgive me, but just hear me out"

"…I will give you one chance for you to explain"

Brian directed Stewie to the bottom of the stairs away from the kitchen door and in a low whisper, he spoke.

"When I first saw you I thought that you were beautiful, and while I tried to focus on women, in this cause your mom, the times that you thought I was criticising I was admiring. And when you started to go out every night without telling anyone, I figured that you had met someone, so I grew jealous and spiteful. I never meant to make you feel bad Stewie, I just stopped thinking before speaking."

"And when you found out about my outings?" Stewie cocked his eyebrow

"I was way out of line, my father told me that all prostitutes were dead inside because when they had sex they couldn't feel anymore"

Stewie was just about ready to turn and leave

"But I know you aren't dead inside Stewie, you're colourful and alive, and I can understand why you would go into prostitution, but you have to understand that if you do it for too long you can get taken over by it, and loose the things that really matter in life"

Stewie looked at the floor taking in Brian's words

"I am so…so sorry Stewie, any guy would dream of having you for their own"

Stewie met Brian's eyes, his lips parted and his eyes moved down towards the other man's lips, back up to his eyes. He stepped closer narrowing the gap until there was an inch between them, Stewie made for the move when Peter came out of the kitchen, making Stewie and Brian jump apart, eyes finding something other than each other to look at.

"Lois I'm just going over to see Joe"

"Don't be too late Peter!"

Without noticing the awkward atmosphere between the other two occupants of the room, Peter walked out of the front door.

Brian and Stewie waited for a moment before breathing a small sigh of relief.

"I should go get ready to go out"

"Yeah…"

Stewie reluctantly walked up the stairs and into his room. Closing the door, he paused to think about the conversation that had just passed. Was Brian lying? He could reason with that knowing how he used to look at Lois, but he said himself that it was to cover up the fact that he liked Stewie. What Stewie couldn't understand was why Brian hadn't told him sooner instead of waiting to find out that he was a prostitute to spill his guts. It wasn't like he couldn't keep quiet, and even Brian can keep secrets, he was a bright guy. Still in this house, nothing goes unnoticed by Lois, Chris and Meg. What would they think if they ever found out that I was in love with a 35 year old man, and that he may possibly have feelings back? For one thing, Brian wouldn't be here, and if that was the case, neither would he…

Stewie got ready into a tight pair of jeans and an open neck khaki coloured shirt, and walked down the stairs in a calmer mood than he was when he woke up. He started to put on his shoes when Brian came in through the front door holding a fresh newspaper he had picked up from the driveway. Stewie paused to look at the white haired man before continuing to put his shoes on. Brian sighed to himself and walked through into the kitchen where Lois was just finishing washing up the last of the cups.

"Right, are you ready Stewie?!" Lois called through to the brunette who had just completed tying his laces.

"When you are" Stewie called back

"Did you want to come with us, Brian?"

"Um…nah I shouldn't really"

"Oh come on it'll be fun! We always get take-out after a shop 'til you drop spree"

Stewie looked towards Brian

"Ah…I don't know if I should"

"Come on, you don't want to be left here on your own do you?"

"…Oh go on then"

"Oh this is so exciting! Isn't it exciting Stewie?"

"Quite mother"

Brian slipped on his shoes and headed out the door along with the other two, as Lois locked the front door and got in the car. Stewie sat in the front passenger seat while Brian sat in the back.

The journey wasn't meant to be long, but to Stewie and Brian, the 10 minute drive to the mall seemed to take almost half an hour. Neither of them spoke very much, except for the occasional response to Lois who questioned where they were to shop first and what they were likely to buy and what food they should get afterwards. Stewie's attention was drawn out the window watching the houses and buildings rush by, while Brian stared at the back of the seat in front of him. When they pulled up and parked, Lois said that if they wanted to split up and go to a different shop then they should meet up at the fountain in the centre of the ground floor. Stewie said that he was going to see what new hair products they had around the beauty stores, Lois wanted to buy a new pair of oven gloves, and Brian said he'd like to find the new DVD releases. The agreed to meet at the fountain at one, walking in different directions Stewie went on a hunt to find a conditioning spray and headed to the third floor to a shop called "La Manifique." Why beauty shops had to have French titles he had no idea, but if the product works, he didn't care what it was called. He was almost at the entrance when he saw the last person he wanted to see here. He quickly dashed into the store and tried to hide amongst the isles. He coincidently hid in the hair treatment isle. Stewie looked around to see if he could find his spray finding it near the bottom. When he rose up and turned he was greeted with the face of his employer.

"Stewie, what a nice surprise!" Stewie heard a mocking tone in the way he spoke, which Stewie knew meant trouble.

"Braden…"

Braden snatched the spray from Stewie's hands and examined it, turning it quickly back and forth.

"So what'cha buying this time? Hair products?" Braden threw the bottle behind him.

"…Like you need hair products, Stewie, your hair is already…" Braden leaned in closer sniffing and raking a section of his hair

"…addictive"

Stewie snatched away from the other man's touch. Although Stewie was tall, this man made one inch higher look as though he was towering above him.

"So do you have my money…?"

"I didn't make much last night"

"Oh, Stewie don't give me that, you know what happens when I don't get paid"

"I only did one guy last night…I need this money Braden"

"Stewie you and I both know that you make more than enough money. I know you're saving, but heaven forbid the consequences if you don't give me my half"

"What do you know about heaven"

"I know that if I ever get through with you, heaven will be well out of your reach"

Stewie paused before shoving a hand in his pocket and pulling out a wad of money, counting out $500 and handing it to the light brunette man.

"Good boy…I'll see you around Stewie" Braden walked out, leaving Stewie wondering if he'll ever be rid of that wretched douchebag. That was all the money he had, he only had $10 left and it wasn't enough to buy the spray he had set out to get. He decided to leave it and go find Lois for some extra money.

Stewie walked out and started towards the escalator when he saw that Brian searching for a DVD store. He chose to walk in the other direction, when he heard heavy footsteps running towards him

"Stewie! Stewie wait!"

Stewie sighed and turned to see Brian panting

"Hey! Uh…I don't suppose you know where the DVD store is? I haven't been here in a while and they've changed everything"

"Huh! It only got changed once and that was two years ago"

"Yeah, well I never feel a need to go every weekend"

Stewie was surprised that there wasn't any small talk going on between them.

"…Follow me"

Stewie started towards the far end of the level they were currently on

"Did you get your hair stuff?"

"Conditioning spray Brian, and no I didn't, I don't have enough money for it"

"I thought you would have had enough"

"And what makes you say that?"

"It's just that…"

Stewie looked at him questioningly

"…it doesn't matter"

"Yeah, make sure it doesn't"

Brian decided to fall silent and followed Stewie passed the busy shoppers, crowded stores and sale signs, until they reached the DVD store.

"Here it is"

"Thanks…" Stewie nodded then turned to leave, leaving Brian at the double doors of the shop. Brian headed in thinking that Stewie would meet with Lois and get some money from her.

The brunette started walking towards the nearest toilets, quickening his pace when he saw the sign that pointed in their direction. He rushed into the men's and found a vacant cubicle locking the door. Sitting on the lid, he put his hands over his face running them up through his hair, wanting so badly to pull at his strands. Damn that man, why is it he always seemed to find him just when he thought he was alone. It wasn't like it was obvious where Stewie chose to go, and he definitely didn't tell anyone or scream out "FIND ME!" It was like he was a magnet that picked up on a force that Stewie emitted, and even if he was out in the middle of a vast countryside, Brian would come running to him. Just the very thought of him made him…

"Oh God…" Stewie looked down to see that he was hard

"How the hell…?!" He listened for a full minute to make sure that nobody was in any of the other cubicles before he pulled his zipper down and reached inside his boxers. Yeah he was gay, but there came limits to underwear preferences… He encircled his member and started to stroke fast paced, thinking of him, his hair, eyes, nose, body, mouth, kissing his mouth, touching his muscles, feeling him on top, around, inside… Biting his lip, Stewie came catching it in his hand. He grabbed a tissue and wiped it off and flushed it down the toilet before doing himself up and unlocking the door. Walking over to the basin, he washed his hands thoroughly, when the door swung open. Stewie turned and rolled his eyes to see that it was Brian. They both stood still waiting for the other to talk. Brian broke the silence first.

"Hey…"

"Hi…"

"Are you OK?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be"

"It's just that you look flushed"

Stewie looked up at his reflection to see what Brian was talking about, when low and behold, his face was a bright pink and his hair was out of place

"I'm fine Brian"

"Are you sure-"

"I said I'm fine!" Stewie's face was now an impatient red. He dried his hands on a towel and headed out the door.

"Stewie wait!"

"Why won't you leave me alone!"

"I'm not following you on purpose, I didn't even know you had gone in there!"

"Yeah right Brian!"

"Seriously! I thought you had gone to find Lois"

Stewie looked into the taller man's eyes and looked for any sign of lying. Concluding that none were found, he relaxed his tense shoulders and heaved a sigh.

"Look maybe we should go and find your mom and head home"

"Maybe"

"It hasn't been the best day for you I know"

"It isn't even over yet"

Brian had to let out a small laugh under his breath. Stewie gave a smile glancing at the passers by.

"Come on let's get going"

They walked side by side and for a while didn't talk, until Stewie spoke up.

"So what DVD did you get?"

"Oh there weren't any there that appealed to me"

Stewie chuckled at that comment. Brian gave a questioning look

"What?"

"Oh nothing Brian"

"No, come on…"

"You want the truth?"

"Please"

"You are completely insufferable, but for that, it's what makes me like you"

Brian stopped and Stewie continued walking

"…You like me?"

Stewie glanced back and gave a mischievous grin

"Woah woah woah, hang on!" Brian jogged to catch up

"I can't make heads or tails of you, one minute you hate me the next you like me…"

"I am a very self centred person Brian, and it's because of that self centred part of me that I have secrets. I have secrets to cover up the truth, and the truth is that I like you, or should I say, more than like you Brian."

"You…you, um, more than like me…?"

The younger man continued to his destination, thinking that Brian was left standing in his place, when a hand grabbed his arm and swung him round leading him back towards the Toilets.

"What the hell?"

Brian didn't speak, only pulling Stewie along with him.

"Where are we going!?"

Brian pushed open the men's door and pulled Stewie inside, where Brian proceeded to kiss Stewie full on the lips. Stewie closed his eyes in the sensation that felt more like a dream than reality, and the reality was that he couldn't believe Brian was kissing him in the men's toilets of the mall. Brian broke the kiss waiting for Stewie to look at him. The man before him slowly opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"…Wow"

"Since when…?"

"…Huh?"

"You said you more than liked me…since when?"

Stewie licked his lips again and tried to speak, mouth moving with no words. Brian waited patiently for his reply.

"…um…since I…since I first met you…"

"…ditto"

Brian kissed Stewie forcefully pushing his tongue passed his lips and battled with the tongue that curled around the intruder. Stewie's hands slowly roamed around Brian's sides then up his front, neck, face then hair, fisting the white strands like a life source. Brian kept his hands up near Stewie's face, which moved around to his neck, as he gradually pushed them both into a cubicle. Without looking, and without breaking the kiss, Brian locked the door behind him and sat Stewie down on the lid of the toilet. Brian bent down and continued to kiss the teen, while Stewie began to work on the top buttons of Brian's shirt. Brian started to work on the bottom of Stewie's shirt, and moved his way up until his chest was exposed. Brian had to break the kiss to finish undoing the last of his buttons that Stewie couldn't quite reach. His hands then wound around the brunette's stomach and back, raking the skin with his nails. Stewie was now panting quite heavily watching Brian as he began to kiss Stewie's chest. His hands that had been lying on Brian's shoulders started to peel off the fabric revealing a generally toned body that Stewie thought would come for on its own. Brian's hands went down to reach the rim of Stewie's jeans and came round to the button that was undone along with his zipper. Brian cupped his hands underneath Stewie and lifted him up onto the top container half of the toilet, making it easier for him to pull off Stewie's jeans and boxers. Brian kissed Stewie fully before he moved over to Stewie's fully erect member and taking him in. Stewie nearly hit his head on the wall behind as he flung his head back to Brian moving up and down, causing spine tingling pleasure to run through his body. With all the willpower they had, they tried to hold back any sounds that were made so as not to arouse attention should anyone walk in. When Stewie could hold back no longer, he released into Brian's mouth.

Brian swallowed and pulled away from him and began to unbutton his own trousers and pulled down his boxers. Stewie looked through half lidded eyes and spotted his size. He couldn't imagine any of the men who had taken him before being this big, which didn't surprise him because he was sure that the only reason they had come to him in the first place was because too many people had rejected them because of that fact. Brian grabbed Stewie and lifted him up, where Stewie automatically closed his legs around his waist. Brian pressed Stewie back up against the wall and slowly pushed inside. Although Stewie was a prostitute, he knew that protection was vital, so when Brian had completely pushed inside him, it was a whole new experience, in how the skin created friction on his inner walls, and how he was stretched to a whole new limit. Stewie's arms came around Brian's neck, as they paused to look into each other's eyes. Brian moved forward, kissing Stewie and pulled halfway out of him, slamming back in which made Stewie break the kiss and tilt his head back. Brian quickened the pace, rocking Stewie up the side of the cubicle. Although Stewie was quite used to pain, Brian's size couldn't stop him from growing teary, and Stewie buried his face between his arm and Brian's neck. Still keeping a steady movement, Brian kissed Stewie's shoulder's, which made him lift his head with tear stains coming down his face to kiss Brian in another tongue battle. Two more minutes went by before Stewie came first, followed by Brian soon after. Stewie would have collapsed if Brian hadn't had been holding him underneath and pressing him firmly against the wall. Brian made sure he had a good hold of the younger man before pulling out of him.

Stewie was sat down on the lid and kissed softly before Brian got dressed as fast as he could. Stewie sat for a moment catching his breath. Once Brian had got completely dressed, he stood up flinching slightly as the pain in his backside gave him a hard time keeping balance. Brian handed him his clothes and waited as Stewie took his time to get his clothes back on. They walked out of the cubicle noticing that their appearance may look questioning, especially if people saw them coming out of the men's at the same time. Brian brushed down his shirt removing any dirt that had been picked up off the floor, and Stewie made a note of his hair, fiddling with the shape, raking it through with his fingers. Once they were satisfied that nobody would question them with a naked eye, they walked out of the cubicle making their way towards the ground floor fountain. Nothing was said between them but a smile grew on their faces when Lois asked if they enjoyed themselves.

"Yeah it was a good day out" Brian replied

"It could have gone better…" Both Brian and Lois looked at him questioningly

"I never got my conditioning spray!"

"Oh well you'll be able to get it next time"

"That I will mother, that I will…"

Brian followed them behind with a grin on his face.


	3. Coming To Terms

The evening carried a humid atmosphere as the heat from the afternoon thickened when the sun started to set, and Brian found himself sitting in an armchair, fanning his moist skin with the newspaper that was left on the table this morning. He reflected on the day, growing a large grin across his face when he repeated the events in the men's toilets over in his mind. He admitted that sex with women was a great experience, but there was something about Stewie that created a new sensation within his stomach when the friction was intensified. Besides the negative nature of the teen and Brian's positive perspective on life drew them together better than a magnet and metal. But the thing that was nagging Brian in the back of him mind was that Stewie would still go out and stand on that damn corner. Stewie had told Brian when they had got back with Lois from the mall to think of it as a regular job. He had responded to that by asking why it wasn't possible for Stewie to go and get a regular job instead of making him worry about who was going to pick him up, by that point Stewie had told him that he was being stupid and walked up to his room. Brian decided to drop the matter and focused his mind on that fact that Stewie had actually forgiven him and ended up having the best day out of his life.

As his arm began to grow tired, he heard a door shut from the upper floor and feet tread on the carpeted staircase. He turned his head to see Stewie who had dressed for only one occasion.

"I shouldn't be gone for too long Brian, don't wait up for me"

"Are you sure you want to walk?"

"Brian I've been doing this routine for long time I think I can take care of myself by now"

"I was just checking"

Stewie stepped over to the older man and leaned over the back of the chair to place a kiss on Brian's forehead. Brian not only noted how Stewie's hair tickled his face, but also how soft it was.

Stewie stood up and wrinkled his nose

"Damn Brian, take a bath! People will think you've been working hard"

With that he walked out the door. Brian looked around to see if anyone would chance a walk in, and lifted his arm sniffing. He quickly withdrew and gave Stewie a point for picking up that someone may be suspicious about how he managed to get so smelly in such little time, considering he only had a shower two days ago. He had to admit that Stewie was right, and a shower would probably stop contributing to the air that was gradually building up in the house…even if showers weren't on the top of his weekly to do lists.

Stewie never really took in the town that he walked through most days, because usually he walked quick so that he would catch the earlier men who wanted to spend longer with the nineteen year old, but Stewie felt like taking his time, so that he could soak in the scenery around him and admire what little beauty Quahog had to offer. And since it was a warm night, Stewie had left his coat at home, baring in mind to take the protection out and put in his slightly loose jeans' pocket, and welcomed the rare breeze that blew against his fare skin. He figured that there couldn't possibly be anything that could ruin his night when he approached his spot and saw a figure standing against the building that allowed the corner to curve around it.

"What the hell…?" Stewie halted wondering why someone else would stand where he was supposed to be. He walked a little closer and the figure's head turned to meet the brunette, flashing a row of teeth his way.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Stewie! What a nice surprise!"

"What are you doing here Braden?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing Stewie"

"What are you talking about, you know I work tonight, you assigned it!"

"Well I know that, what I meant was I would have thought you'd have come to me to explain why you were seen walking with that tall white haired man?"

"Why the hell does that matter?!"

"Well if he starts to put things into your head like, say, prostitution is a bad thing, then I'm going to have to pull you from your post and have you come work for me…I mean we can't have you leaving me anytime soon can we?"

"What the hell? I'll go when I damn well please!"

"I don't doubt that Stewie, I don't but if you want your money, and if you want the protection I provide then you're gonna have to do what I say…"

"What do you mean the protection you provide…?!"

"How do you explain why you haven't been kidnapped or raped or killed yet? Hm? It's because I sort the ones who can be trusted from those who are going to loose me money. C'mon Stewie you really thought the guy's who've fucked you were just any old hicks? I thought you were bright"

Stewie contemplated on running, running back into the arms of the man who was waiting for him back home, but he knew that running wasn't an option, because to put it frankly, he wasn't very fast, and even if he was Braden would hunt him down and drag him back. He knew that Braden would only consider letting him go if he did his bidding, and that could only mean the worse.

"So about the situation in hand, I'll give you a week to loose that piece of trash you cling to, or you'll come work for me until you've paid twenty grand"

"Twenty thousand dollars!? That's nearly all I have! You can't do that!"

"Well unless you loose him, you'll loose it, Stewie…I'll see you around"

Braden turned to walk away before turning back

"Oh, and er, don't bother working tonight, I'll send one of the others to cover your shift, I'm sure you've got other plans tonight"

Stewie could feel tears well up in his eyes, as he watched the man walk down the now dark street and out of view. When had it got so dark in so little time?

Stewie slowly walked over to the side of the building and leaned against it, sliding down until his knees were up to his chin. How could that bastard do this?! How was he going to tell Brian…

*

Brian stepped out of the shower dripping over the tiles as he reached for his towel. He wrapped it around his lower half before walking through the door and down the top floor into his room. His choice in bed, wallpaper, curtains, drawers and carpet, were quite basic compared to the others, with the only colours being beige and brown, with Stewie complimenting him on how he chose colours to suit his lifestyle. That was a year ago, but Brian doubted that his opinion had changed. Brian whipped the towel from his waist and dried his hair sitting down on his single bed. Walking over to his set of drawers, he opened the one that held his sets of pyjamas. Choosing only the legs of one set, he slid them on noting how cool the damp skin felt against the fabric. Brian decided that since the family were going to be out, Peter had gone to the Drunken Clam, Lois had met with her friends at a community hall, Chris was out with his very strange friends, and Meg had gone to see if she could spy on the popular people and feast on whatever leftover's they happened to have, he would catch an early night. He got under the cover's and pulled them up over his chest, leaving his arms out he let the air settle on his still slightly moist skin, heaving a sigh of relief, as he closed his eyes and tried to drift into a sleep. After about 15 minutes though, he heard the front door.

Stewie stood static in the front room, eyes red from the tears that had fallen on his walk home. He made no move to find Brian until he could control his hitching breathing and until he knew that all evidence of crying was unnoticeable. It took him a good 5 minutes before he was certain that Brian couldn't tell he had been crying. He wasn't in the mood for sympathy tonight, not when there was an argument brewing up.

Stewie started up the stairs, trying hard not to make a noise when he reached his lover's bedroom door. Stewie assumed that Brian would still be up, so he knocked waited a second and walked in.

"Oh Brian, I thought you would still be up"

"Yeah I thought I would get an earlier night, I thought you were working tonight…"

"I thought I was but…I remembered that I'd gotten the days mixed up"

"Oh right, um…did you want something?"

"Um…yes I…I want to talk to you Brian…"

"Ok…"

Brian sat up and Stewie hesitated when Brian's toned chest made a second appearance to the younger man, and Stewie had to force himself to go closer and sit on the bed next to him.

"Um…well you see Brian…there's…um, a situation…that has forced me to…um…"

"Stewie what is this about? Is it about what I said earlier?"

"What? No! No it's nothing to do with that, well not completely..."

"Look Stewie if you want to continue being a…you know"

"Brian you make it sound like my occupation implies being a transvestite trainer…"

"I'm just saying that I fully support any decision that you make, whether it's the right one or not"

"That doesn't make any sense…so if I decided to kill someone, like my mother for example, you would be cheering me on?"

"No! I meant morally, I would support you if you thought that it was the right decision and that it was within the boundaries of social acceptance, then yes I would accept that."

"Huh, that's a respectable comment coming from you"

"Thanks…can I ask a question?"

"What's that?"

"Why did you choose your mother of all people?"

"What?"

"When you chose a person as an example to kill, why did you choose her?"

"Oh, it's some mutual hatred I've had for her since I was a child, she would just be the first person I would kill if I had the factor outside my ego to perform such a task"

"That's news to me"

"Everything's news to you Brian"

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

"So what was this thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"…Ah…it can wait"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" Stewie got up to leave the room.

"Hey…" His voice made Stewie slowly turn back around and meet grey-blue eyes

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to say…thanks"

"For what?"

"For giving me another chance"

Stewie's lip trembled and his eye's started to well up again. He turned away from Brian to hide the emotions that were building on his features, making Brian leap up and hurry towards him.

"Hey…come on, I know you've forgiven me, I know this can work"

"It's not that!"

"What is it then?"

"Why do you have to make things hard for me!"

Brian looked down at him giving a confused look.

"It was bad enough that we used to have arguments and conflict on everything, but now you've…"

"I've what?"

"You've made me love you! How could you Brian?!"

"…You love me…?"

"Yes! And now we have to have a relationship that won't be a relationship because nobody will let us be together!"

"I can't believe it…"

"Neither can I! The thought of the fat man, or Lois walking in on us!"

"No I mean, I can't believe that you love me!"

"Yes well you had better believe it, and you had also better make sure you make nothing more of this relationship Brian!"

"You're kidding me right?! I couldn't leave you now!"

"See! This is what happens when feelings flood our minds! What is we did something and they found out?! We would never be able to stay together because Lois would throw you out, and I would have no one to build my life around"

"Stewie would you shut up for a second!"

"How dare y--!" Brian pulled Stewie into a kiss where Stewie submitted into it. The taller man dominated with his tongue pushing past Stewie's lips, tasting and twisting with the other. Brian pulled away and looked into the teen's eyes.

"…Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course Brian!" That made him smile, and he pulled Stewie to the bed and he lay down, where Stewie moved over him, straddling Brian's hips. The brunette promptly started to undo his shirt while Brian watched in awe, as he fiddled with the button on Stewie's loose jeans. The top half of Stewie was now bare, and Brian had successfully undone the button and zipper, making a move to pull them off. Stewie lifted himself up so that Brian could pull them down, until a knock came at the bedroom door. For a full second, Brian and Stewie froze, and then in one swift move, Stewie leapt from his ride and landed softly on the floor between the bed and the wall that didn't have an uninvited guest behind the wooden panel. And just in time too, as Brian got under the covers to try and hide his growing hard on, Lois came through to see a 'sleepy' Brian rubbing his eyes.

"Oh sorry Brian, I assumed that you'd still be up"

"No don't worry about it"

"I didn't realise you slept with a light on"

"…Oh yeah I er…don't usually, only on nights when I want to read, and then I forget that I've left it on"

"Oh I see, hey Peter hasn't come back yet has he?"

"No I didn't hear him, why?"

"It's just that--"

"ACHOO!!" 'Damn dust!!' Stewie mentally kicked himself as he waited for the wretched woman to call his name

"…Stewie?"

Stewie cursed as he stepped up from his position on the floor. Brian looked at Stewie, then to Lois and down to his hands that were cupped on his lap.

"What are you doing down there?!"

"Lois I can explain--" Brian tried to speak up

"What were you two doing before I came in here?!"

"Look mother I can explain-"

"Why are you both half naked?! And why is your shirt on the floor?!"

All the occupants of the room looked at what Stewie had previously been wearing.

"I want an explanation from you! Now!"

"Well if you let me explain, mother"

"I was talking to Brian!"

Brian's mouth went so dry he thought he could die from the lack of water that his throat so desperately craved, and he would gladly die right then and there.

"I'm waiting Brian!!"

"Mother, you would have found out one way or another, but now you know…"

"Know what Stewie!?"

"…That I love this man."

The whole room fell so silent that the crickets outside could be heard. Until after a while, it was broken when Lois started to laugh, giving Brian and Stewie confused looks about their faces.

"Hahahawhat? Hahawhat?!"

"It's the truth mother"

"Stewie what do you know about love? You're only nineteen!"

"Yes but he's more adult on the inside than you think"

Lois stopped laughing, but a small smile along with furrowed eyebrows tried to understand what she was hearing.

"Ok…let me get this straight, you two are together…?"

Stewie gave a small sigh and nodded.

It was Lois' turn to sigh and heavy sigh, and she licked her lips to speak.

"Brian, I want you to leave here"

"What?!" Stewie protested

"I'm sorry but I can't have you staying here when you two are…doing things"

"We haven't done anything yet!"

"No Stewie..." Lois looked at Stewie "but from the looks of it you were about to! I have nothing against you having a relationship, whoever it may be with…" turning to speak at Brian

"But I will not have you two living together under the same roof, in my house, if you will carry out this relationship. I am not letting you live here Brian to take advantage of my baby"

"Damn it woman I'm not a child!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me young man, not while you're still living here!"

"Oh well if it only counts when I'm living here, then I declare that I'm no longer living here!"

"Oh Stewie don't be like this!"

"Like what mother?! Hm?! A baby?! That's what I am to you isn't it! You think that I'm still your baby and that he's a dirty old pervert! Well I'll have you know something mother! I love this man! And he loves me! And I am going to find a place where we can be together!! Come on Brian we're leaving!"

With that being said, Stewie made for his room to pack

"Stewie, where will you go!?"

"Anywhere away from you, Lois!" Lois felt hurt that he didn't use the word mother, but she couldn't bring herself to answer him back.

It took Brian all of 5 minutes to pack everything he owned, whereas Stewie took 15. Brian waited outside the front door until he heard the sound of bumping that indicated Stewie rolling his oversized suitcase down the staircase, and the opening of the door with an angry faced brunette storming out. Stewie slammed the door behind him and began walking down the street. Brian hastily followed deciding that talking right now was not the greatest move, he wasn't planning on having Stewie mad at him too.

A half hour of walking until they reached a bus shelter made their feet burn, and weight that they carried made the pain worse.

The minute both had sat down, Stewie's tears fell and he felt vulnerable knowing that there was no where to go at this point, so he lay down resting his head on Brian's lap. Brian comforted the teen by softly stroking his fingers through the fine strands. They knew that tonight, sleeping wouldn't be an option.


	4. Dealings

To Braden, being him was a piece of cake. The fine whores that bought him a nice percentage that kept his brothel open pleased him whenever and however he chose. Being a man of thirty and having his own business, along with the women suited him a treat. He liked to keep his appearance up to make sure that the women who came crawling trusted that sentimental look he gave, letting them know that everything would be offered to them, protection, money and pleasure, if they gave a little bit in return. He liked knowing that they were stupid and wouldn't think anything of a little bit more money to give to him, and then a little more after that, and more and more. In the end they would think nothing of handing over two thirds of their earnings to make sure nothing bad happened to them. Yes, he thought, being him was a piece of cake.

Until a young man arrived in his view.

Or should he say, a supposed young woman, seeing only the back of the figures head and their posture predicted otherwise to a young man. This young man was lean and quite skinny, and the make-up fooled him. He approached the teenage boy with a charismatic attitude, ready to gain another employee by any means. The teen was standing on the corner of a not so busy road side, when Braden spoke up to get the supposed woman's attention. He swung round with a surprised look, which quickly turned into a seductive 'candy eyed' look. It was only when Braden had got a good look at him that he realised the supposed woman was not a supposed woman at all.

"Hey, what can I do for you tonight?"

Braden took a moment to figure out why someone so attractive could be so male. But his mind changed when he considered that there were people out there willing to be with a man, of course not everyone had the same taste as himself, however much he hated it.

"I think it should be 'what can I do for you tonight'?" Braden replied in time before the boy got suspicious.

"Well that would depend on how much your pocket holds?"

"I'm afraid my pockets are quite empty, but I have a nice proposition for you"

"I believe I'm the one who should be doing the propositioning around here don't you?"

Braden ignored that comment, 'he's smart, smarter, and more difficult I dare say…' Trying to keep his cool and not loose a valuable piece on his chessboard, he cleared his throat and continued.

"You don't know what I have to offer yet"

"I don't need to, men like you only want what's best for them"

"And you don't?"

"That is a completely different story"

"Or one that could connect with your own…"

The teenager paused, then considered listening to the proposition

"I will offer you a place to stay, a much better salary than the one your making now, along with back-up in case anything goes wrong"

"And the catch?"

"You give me two percent of whatever you earn"

"You don't know how much I charge, in fact you don't even seem to want to know my name! I highly doubt that someone like yourself cares for the wellbeing of its employees or clients as much as the profit they make from said employees and clients. So thank you but no thank you"

"I only think that someone as beautiful as yourself may fall into the wrong hands."

The younger man paused and said that he would think about it.

"So what is your name anyway?"

"…Stewie Griffin"

"Beautiful…my name's Braden, and if you change your mind, come and find me…I'll see you around, Stewie…" Braden handed the boy a card, with his name and address printed on it. Braden walked away and went in search for another collection item.

The next day there came a knock at his office door.

"Braden, there's a Stewie Griffin here to see you…"

Piece of cake.

*

Stewie awoke as he had remembered falling asleep, except he didn't remember feeling this worse last night. His body ached at the lack of comfort, safe for the legs of a particular man, and he wondered if he were to continue nights like that from this point onwards. Brian yawned and stretched his upper body as the man lying on his legs stirred. Stewie turned his head up to look at Brian who smiled down and bent down to lay a chaste kiss on his forehead. As the brunette made a struggle to get up, his stomach made a terribly loud rumble, indicating that they had skipped supper last night, and that they were a long walk away from the nearest breakfast bar. Stewie sat quietly watching Brian get up and stretch walking around a while to awaken his legs, not admitting that Stewie had cut off the blood circulation during the night.

"Morning"

"Is it?"

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Terrible Brian, I tell you this, if we don't find a bank and get some money out for food and proper living accommodation I will gladly throw myself in front of a truck!"

"So will I…you know I'm sorry Stewie"

"For what?"

"For last night, I should have just left it"

"It isn't your fault that my damn mother thinks you're a pervert, besides, I would rather be living on the streets with you than at home without you!"

"Same here…"

Stewie's attention was drawn to a car that drove by, watching it disappear round a bend.

"So you love me huh?"

Not responding to the comment, Stewie sniffed and continued to stare away from the man next to him.

"Since when?"

"Oh it's not a big deal…"

"Stewie…?" Brian's voice was firm as though he was trying to get an answer from a child

"What?" Stewie turned to look at him.

Brian cocked an eyebrow

"Fine, if you must know Brian, my feelings for you cannot ever be expressed through words alone. End of!"

Satisfied, Brian felt warm and comfortable all of a sudden, and he made a move to pick up their luggage as Stewie got up after him. They walked away from the direction of Spooner Street and kept a sharp eye out for either a bank or a diner.

As big as Quahog may be, it was quite limited to restaurants in the section that Brian and Stewie were walking through, and it took them a good half hour of walking before they spotted a diner. 'Ernie's' diner to be precise was relatively clean, perhaps due to the fact that it was so far out of town that nobody bothered to travel that far to get to it, and the quite large red haired man seemed to think that it was strange for two grown men to come on foot with luggage into his diner of all places. He mentioned that business was so bad that the place was going to be closed soon. Stewie questioned whether that affected his ability to serve food, making Brian smile. They sat near the window and waited impatiently for their order of bacon eggs sausage mushrooms and beans, twice…each.

"So Stewie, I know we're heading in the direction of away from the house, but where exactly are we going to go? We can't just keep walking and sleeping in bus shelters, we need to find a bank, and we need to find a place to live."

"I know that Brian, I just need to eat for the time being, and thinking will come soon"

"Personally I can't stop thinking about how we will be able to afford anywhere, and as for jobs, well you'll have to give up the…" Brian looked around for the man behind the counter before he spoke again "…prostitution thing"

"Why on earth would I have to give up being a prostitute?"

"Well when an estate agent asks about our occupations, or rather your occupation what are you gonna tell him? Huh? That you're self employed? And if you did then they'll ask what it is that you do."

"Are you really that stupid?"

"No but apparently you are! Being a prostitute is illegal!"

"I know that Brian! But I know a person who can get us a house!"

"You what?"

"Look just leave everything with me, I know what I'm doing and what direction we need to be in"

Brian and Stewie's conversation was interrupted when the man bought two plates of breakfast to their table and lay them down in front of the hungry customers.

"Seconds will be here in ten minutes"

"Thank you" Brian replied

Stewie gave the man a smile before tucking into his meal. Neither Stewie nor Brian talked as they ate their way through a breakfast leaving nothing on the plates, but quite a bit of room for seconds. As the man watched them eat their seconds he looked at Stewie before heading out back to write their bill.

The two men daren't move for a minute for fear of tearing their full stomachs apart. After a minute of digesting, the man came and brought them their bill. Brian nearly choked on air when he read that the cost of two full breakfasts twice was nearly $40. Stewie checked his pockets, but found that he was only carrying ten, and Brian five dollars.

"Shit, Stewie what are we going to do?!"

"…Brian I know what you are going to say to this, but it may work…"

"What are you…?"

Stewie just stared into Brian's eyes, asking for approval

"No! Stewie you can't just screw your way out of everything?!"

"Who says I screw my way out of everything, besides, do you have a better idea?!"

"There's got to be another way around it! We could run for it!"

"On the full stomachs we have?! We won't make it past the seats we're sat in!"

Brian tried to protest, but submitted handing over his money to Stewie as Stewie slowly got up and walked carefully towards the man behind the counter. Brian watched as he leaned on the edge at an almost right angle, bringing his shoulders forward as he whispered something to the man, and handed his and Stewie's money over. The man then looked towards Brian who kept his eyes on the situation before him. He loved Stewie, but damn he could be a bastard when he wanted to be. The man and the teen then went through the door behind the counter into another room that he presumed was a kitchen. Stewie caught a glance at his lover before disappearing. Brian felt sick, he got up and tried to move as quickly as he could out the entrance of the diner with their bags before he heard anything. Why the hell did Stewie have to be a prostitute?! Of all the occupations in the world, he had to land a guy who managed to manipulate pathetic men into paying out. And then there was the fact that Brian had to land a guy in the first place! Why couldn't he be normal, hold down a job, get with a woman who gave him a family and a house with a garden and a street that didn't hold neighbours who had strange lives? He wished it once upon a time, but no matter how hard he had tried to fight it, he knew what he was a gay 35 year old man who was in love with a nineteen year old male prostitute who happened to be the son of his best friends. Now he was standing outside a diner waiting for said nineteen year old male prostitute to come out from doing…god he didn't want to know.

After what seemed like an hour, Stewie emerged from the single front entrance, looked at Brian, picked his suitcase up and began to walk down the path. Brian followed with his small bag, and said nothing to the younger man until they had both reached a quite busy area on the outskirts of Quahog.

Stewie hoped that this area would have a bank, because knowing him, the guy who he was going to see would want a deposit. They came across a little building that's only indication of being a bank was written on the handle bars, Stewie and Brian almost walked by it before Brian spotted the small text, alerting Stewie who went in and checked that his college funds were being withdrawn automatically and withdrew $5000 for the deposit. Making sure it was securely pocketed, Stewie told Brian that when they reached the destination, he should wait outside or in another building out of sight. Brian questioned this and Stewie replied that "it's best not knowing the guy or letting him know you" The white haired man fell silent inwardly telling himself that Stewie did some crazy things that involved some crazy people sometimes. He also told himself that Stewie wasn't stupid and knew what he was doing…hopefully. They arrived at a large building that held several floors, giving it the likeliness of an apartment block, except the roof wasn't flat, but slanted with black tiles. The bricks were a dark pink-orange colour, and the window frames were cream. The front door was wooden with a black knocker and handle. Stewie told Brian to wait somewhere else as he walked into the building, leaving Brian with the bags.

Stewie walked up to the middle floor of the building and knocked on the door that said 'OFFICE.'

"Come in" Stewie walked in to see Braden drinking a glass of wine and getting a shoulder massage from one of the many women who resided within the walls.

"Stewie what a nice surprise, did you do what I told you?"

"I did Braden, and I came here to ask a favour in return for my compliance"

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I need a house"

"A house? I thought you lived with your dear old family?"

"Well let's just say my job is no longer a secret…"

"I see, well what kind of house would you like?"

"One that covers a deposit of $5000. Nothing too shabby of course"

"Of course, nothing will ever be too shabby for you Stewie"

"I should hope not"

"Yeah I'll get you a house, where do you want it?"

"Close to work, near the shopping centre, local entertainment, the lot"

"Not too picky then? I think I can get you something…when do you want it?"

"As soon as possible"

"The soonest will be Thursday, I just need to kick the current residents out and shift them to something less you and a bit more into debt" He gave a sly smile towards the man in front of him

"It'll cost around $20,000, it's small, but cosy, just how you like it…"

Stewie gave him plastic smile

"I can give it to you for less if you give a little something more…practical"

"Thank you Braden but I'm fine with paying you the $20,000"

"Suit yourself, it means you'll be working double now, and you'll have to find someplace to sleep until moving day, we always have a bed for you here Stewie"

"No thank you"

Stewie handed Braden the money and turned to leave

"Oh and Stewie, it's only room for one…just remember that"

"…obviously" Stewie walked out of the door and down to meet Brian outside.

Stewie spotted Brian browsing in a clothes shop, and ran to tell him the news

"We've got a house?! When can we move in?"

"Thursday, but he said that it was only for one person, so we'll have so share everything, if you know what I mean…"

"Oh yeah…"Brain flashed a toothy smile towards Stewie, who proceeded to say that they would need to find accommodation in the mean time. They began walking from the shop and along the high street, when Stewie recommended finding a hotel to stay in, to which Brian replied "How the hell are we going to pay for a hotel?"

"You forget that I still have money in my bank account, and you have some too right?"

"Ah…not exactly…"

"Well how the hell have you been paying for the room you had back home?!"

"Well you know that night I found out what you did for your money?"

"Yes…?"

"Well I was on my own way to make money…by begging"

Stewie gave Brian the most shocked confused expression before he burst out laughing. The older man made no move as he held a scornful look while the brunette grabbed his stomach and let the tears run down his face. A minute of what Brian thought was a mocking laugh, Stewie calmed down, letting out the occasional snigger.

"I don't see why it was so funny…I didn't laugh at you when I found out what you did!"

"I know, I know…but still!" Stewie grew another smile as he began to release small laughs.

"It wasn't funny for me, I was kicked out of my apartment because I couldn't keep up rent, and I could barely afford to live with you guys"

By this time Stewie had stopped laughing.

"I know you're going to call me a complete hypocrite about this, but why on earth didn't you get a better job?"

"No one would employ a guy who had no qualifications or skills"

"That's not true…I think you're very skilful…" Flashing a smile in Brian's direction

Brian picked up on the hint, and they soon found their way to a nearby three star hotel, booking a secluded room near the top floor they ran up as fast as they could with their luggage. Using the key, they threw their bags in and locked the door behind them…


	5. In The Know

As much as Stewie hated to admit it, he missed home. He wished that Lois had been a bit more sentimental to his wants rather than thinking Brian was a molester. Still with that in mind, he was glad she had thrown him out and that he had gone with him, because if he hadn't he wouldn't be living in a new house with the man he loved.

The move had been difficult, with Stewie having to make up lies to cover up the fact that he wouldn't be the only one living there and that the other half was the last man Braden would want with Stewie. He wasn't stupid, he knew why Braden wanted other men out of the way, and for all the Braden knew, other men did not go out with his employee. Stewie was worried though, because he knew Braden had spies. His closest girls were the only way Braden could learn information on those he wanted information on, so Brian was almost always in the house, and Stewie left him most nights to pay for the very place he was trying to keep his man hid. Yes as much as Stewie hated to admit it, he missed home, but leaving Quahog would mean no money, and it was really the only place he knew best.

Lois waited for the oven to finish cooking her pie, watching the TV in the meantime before her husband came home from 'The Drunken Clam.' Stewie and Brian hadn't been in the house for at least month, and the place seemed empty without Brian watching shows or reading the paper, complimenting her on the food, or Stewie fussing around looking for his belongings complaining that Meg had been in his room and taken make-up that would certainly never look as good on her as it did on him. She wondered whether they were Ok, if they were safe, and when they were due to come home.

The night that they had left she had assumed that Stewie would come back, but when it came round to the third day, she began to believe what her son had said. Maybe he really did love Brian, and maybe Brian loved him back. She had tried his mobile, but found that he had left it on his dresser, presumably on purpose. Lois reflected back to when Stewie had bought home his first boyfriend, and how supportive she was towards them both. She hadn't realised before, but now that she thought about it, Brian had asked some awkward questions towards Stewie, which resulted in an argument between the two. The boyfriend, Rupert she remembered his name, the poor boy moved out of state. She remembered Stewie wouldn't come out of his room for two days, saying that his parents never did approve of them together. Lois had had a conversation with them about the boys, where Rupert's parents said that he was going to marry a woman, and that Stewie was a bad influence with his feminine appearance and personality. Stewie was different from that day, he didn't get attached to anyone, and there were no more boyfriends, which is why it came as a shock to her when she found him on top of Brian the night she threw him out.

The oven let out a pleasant 'ding' alerting Lois to know that the pie had been cooked. She rose from her seat and walked over to the kitchen placing the oven gloves on her hands and opening the door, picking up the pie and setting it on the surface to cool. Peter would be home soon for his dinner and then they'd settle in for the night and watch TV. No sooner had she taken off her oven gloves that a knock came at the front door. "That'll be Peter." Lois walked swiftly towards the door and opened it for find Joe Swanson from next door carrying Peter over his shoulder, supposedly drunk.

"Joe? What's going on? What happened to Peter?" Stupid question she thought inwardly, but decided to ask him anyway to make it appear as though this situation hardly ever happens.

"Hey Lois, Peter made a bet with this new guy at the Clam and had one too many…"

"HEEEeeey LoIIIIS!" Joe unhooked him from his shoulder and Peter stumbled towards the door, but fell face down just inside the front room.

"Ah, won't you come in Joe?"

"Just for a minute though, Bonnie's cooking my favourite tonight."

Joe wheeled himself in and Lois left Peter where he was and closed the door. She sat on the end of the sofa near to Joe.

"Has there been any news on Stewie?"

"We think we may have found something"

"Oh God, is he alright?"

"We haven't exactly found him, but we found a link to where he may have been heading"

Lois prepared herself for the worst, what if he had gone out of State, or out of the country itself?

"We searched around for the longest time until we came across this diner on the edge of town. The guy who ran it said that he had met a young man with light brown hair and a taller man with white hair…"

"And he knows where they are?"

"No but he said he knew what the young brown haired man was…"

"What do you mean 'what he was?'"

"Well it turns out that the money they had didn't cover the cost of the breakfasts, so the young brown haired man…paid through other means…"

"I…ah…I don't understand what you're saying"

"Lois your son's a prostitute."

"…WHAT?"

"The guy said that he had come across people like him before, and so it came as no shock when the offer was put out to him"

"The offer put out to him? You mean to say that my son, my little Stewie, offered to do things with this stranger to pay off their breakfast debt?"

"That is what I'm saying yes…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, Stewie isn't a prostitute! I'd have known! I mean I know he's gay, but those are two different concepts!"

"Listen Lois, it's not about what your son does or has done, it's about where this source leads us, and the guy who owns the diner on the outskirts of town said that they headed West."

Her Stewie, her son, was sleeping with strangers for money right under her nose. If she has known she'd had put a stop to it from the word go. But now Stewie was somewhere Westwards of Quahog doing what he does best to get away from her…had she somehow provoked Stewie to do the things he does? Is she really that bad a mother to drive her own son away from home and allow him to sell himself out on a street corner to gain money to get even further away from her? She had to find him, had to make him see that she had been wrong and that they would make it right. Prostitution isn't the question or the answer, it's not a solution to problems, it only fuels trouble, and right now Stewie could be in serious trouble without even realising it.

"We have to go looking for him!"

"Lois it's almost 8 o'clock, don't you think it ought to wait until tomorrow"

"I'm not going to wait one more day when we could be out there looking for him! We know where he is—"

"But we don't know where he is…he could be anywhere Lois, all the Police know is that he headed West from the diner…and the owner said that was weeks ago"

Joe was right, they knew which direction he had gone from the diner, but he may have doubled back on himself and gone East, or South or North.

"…Oh Stewie!"

"We will keep looking Lois, we will find him and bring him home…"

Brian lay in bed watching Stewie fuss around looking for his watch.

"I'm sure you left it in the kitchen"

"I've checked the kitchen, and it's not there!"

"Are you sure it didn't come off at work?"

"I don't know Brian, but I'm sure I had it on when I came back last night…"

"Have you checked the bathroom?"

"Have _you_ checked the bathroom? You're not exactly Mr. Helpful are you. Anyway I've got to go"

"Where are you going?"

"I told you that I was meeting my boss and landlord today about my work"

"Ah yeah, sorry I forgot"

"Hmm…anyway I'll see you later" A quick peck on the lips "Keep looking for my watch!" Out the door.

Brian climbed out of bed and began searching for the missing watch. He checked the bathroom. No sign of it. The kitchen (again). No. The front room. No…wait a minute! Brian got down on his hands and knees and looked underneath the sofa to see something shiny. There! Brian shifted the sofa and picked up the watch. Now he remembered. It was last night when they had undecidedly felt like having sex on the second hand sofa, and in all the confusion of limbs and shirt ripping, the watch had come off onto the floor, and the sofa had shifted on top of it through the movements of their actions. He put the watch in plain view on top of the kitchen worktop so that Stewie would see it when he came back.

He hoped that Stewie wasn't gone for long, because he had to stay at home and wait. He couldn't go outside in case one of Stewie's bosses' henchwomen caught him living here, landing Stewie into trouble. In the first week of their living together as a couple, Brian had suggested he get a job too to take the strain off Stewie's workload, but in response, he had said that Stewie's boss slash landlord would rather see Brian shot than know that he was helping to pay the rent. He didn't question why the boss was against Stewie having a boyfriend, because for all he knew, the boss didn't care for anyone else who wasn't giving him something in return…

Braden stared out of his office window to see Stewie walking towards the building. Braden had asked Stewie to come today, not just to talk about work, but about how things were in his new house, how he was getting on, and most importantly, if he was obeying the rules. He had made sure from day one that his closest girls kept an eye on the nineteen year old, to make a note of the everyday life of the house's new occupant…or _occupants_. Braden's eyes narrowed at the thought. Braden didn't like to think that things weren't the way they should be, and he would put a stop to them if they were. He swirled his glass of brandy and took a swig before setting it down on a placemat on his desk and taking his seat behind his desk. A few minutes past before a knock came at the door.

"Come in"

In came Stewie looking rather flustered as though he had power walked his way here.

"Ah Stewie, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"I wouldn't know"

"…Lost your watch have you? Must be why you couldn't tell how long it's been since we last met"

Stewie hated to know that Braden had a sharp eye, which is why he had been so careful to not let Brian make himself known around here.

"Please…sit" Braden gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk, and Stewie hesitantly sat in it.

"You're looking well, not been over doing it have you?"

"Apart from the extra work you've given me, no I haven't"

"Eating well? Exercising?"

"If you brought me over here to talk about my health you needn't have wasted your time"

"I worry about you Stewie, it seems to me that the only things you do with yourself are work, shop for food and then go home. I worry because I see how much you buy each week and wonder whether you're putting on a little…"

'What the? Had he been spying on me?'

"I just have a big appetite"

"I'm sure you have…"

Stewie looked around nervously, had Braden possibly known about him keeping Brian in the house? And if he did, how long has he known?

"Stewie, I don't want you to feel as though you can't come to me for anything, if you ever need comfort, or…companionship…"

"I know"

"I know it sounds silly, but I do worry, because right now, you're all alone in that house…by yourself…with, _no one_."

He knew.

"Talk to me Stewie…tell me what it is you want…I can make it happen…"

"There is nothing I want from you. Work does it for me, I simply want time away from my family and in time I will go back to Quahog"

"So there isn't anything bugging you, or dragging you down?"

"No"

"Don't lie to me Stewie"

"I'm not lying"

"Then why is it that it takes you ages to get to work on time, and then you hurry home in a heartbeat?"

"Wouldn't you if you had to put up with doing what I do everyday?"

"Then how do you explain the food?"

"Like I said, I have a big appetite"

"You're electric bill has gone up, I noticed that you leave the TV and music on when you leave for work"

"I leave it on because it falsely outwits idiots"

Braden snapped, he darted around the desk and grabbed Stewie's wrist, his face twisted into creased eyebrows and snarling teeth, the colour of his skin went from pale pink to blood red quicker than you could say "secret boyfriend".

"TELL ME WHO HE IS!"

Stewie looked as calm as the moon, not once wincing at the pain from Braden's clutching hand.

"Who?"

"THE MAN WHO IS CURRENTLY AT HOME WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK SO THAT HE CAN DO TO YOU ALL THE THINGS HE SOULDN'T BE DOING!" Braden bellowed so close to Stewie's ear that he could hear a small ringing from the inside.

"What man?"

"Well, if there isn't a man, you won't mind me checking on your house for a minute" Braden made to get up and out the door, when Stewie made a grab for his shirt.

"Wait— !"

"...Yes?"

Stewie didn't know what to say. He should have been more careful, should have realised that anybody in this town could have been working for Braden, and therefore knew what he did everyday, how he did it, and took note of anything out of the ordinary. He dreaded to think about what would now happen to Brian now that Braden knew.

"This man of yours, living in a house that I gave to YOU to live in, not him…is he anything important to you?"

With his face still as calm as it was, Stewie replied without showing any emotion.

"Yes…"

"So…you'd mind if something bad happened to him would you?"

"Yes…"

"I thought as much. In that case, you had best get rid of him sharpish."

"What will happen if I don't?"

"…It'll be the biggest mistake of your life."

Stewie sighed deeply and hung his head in defeat. He made to get up and leave.

"Stay where you are Stewie, I still have to put across the changes in your work shifts…"

Stewie sat back down again and stared into Braden's eyes. Why on earth would there need to be a change in shifts? Unless…

"Since this new development has put itself forward, I'll need to keep a better eye on you, which is why I'm taking you off the streets completely"

Stewies eyes widened slightly, a shiver ran down his spine, because he knew exactly what it meant. Both of them weren't idiots, which is why Stewies face shone with fear and Bradens mouth curled into a cruel smirk.

"You caught on, you're not stupid then. You'll be working for me, right here, and will attend to me whenever I need you, and this time, if I get even a whiff of disobedience…well let's just say, you won't be returning to a family any time soon…"

Stewie could have cried, his heart beat raced faster than it had ever done in his life. If he didn't do this, he'd have to watch his family, and Brian suffer at the hands of his employer. Surely if Stewie didn't have a heart or soul, he most definitely save himself and leave them to their fates, but he wasn't, not anymore. Once upon a time yes, he'd consider risking their lives to save his own, but he'd grown and fallen in love, and as much as he tried to deny he hated his family, he would never want to watch them die, or even hear that they had been disposed of…

"You'll start tomorrow, and the pest will be gone, right?"

Stewie could only nod his head in response.


	6. Pursuit

Stewie wandered back slowly, replaying the event that had just taken place. He mulled over how he was going to tell Brian, how the hell was he going to cope without him, his chest ached at the thought of losing him, but either way he was going to loose him, whether it be through breaking up, or through Braden breaking Brian's bones. He approached the house, the very place that had been spied on, and possibly is still being spied on. He glanced around looking for any sign of life other than himself, and approached the door.

Then it hit him. What if he went home? Alerted Joe that Braden had threatened him, threatened Brian, threatened his family? It wouldn't work, he'd be in the wrong, he shouldn't have left, he shouldn't have brought Brian with him, hell he shouldn't have even gone into the prostitution business! That was what got him into this mess, thinking that he could get easy money, and thinking that Braden would give him more money without any catches. No he'd make something up like, he was forced into it, yes, he was forced into prostitution and now his, Brian's and his family's lives were in danger.

Unless…

Stewie reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a small gun. No one in the world apart from him and the guy who'd he bought it off of knew about it. He'd kept it under his bed back at home, and now he carried it around with him, because quite honestly, this town wasn't as tight on the law as Quahog, and who knew when someone would corner you or try anything on you. Even Brian didn't know about it. It had never been used, but Stewie now contemplated on making this fact history. Why hadn't he used it back in the office? Why hadn't he pulled it out and then pulled the trigger, aiming for his heart, leaving him to bleed on the floor? All the deals he'd done with that man would be over, he wouldn't be able to hurt Brian or his family.

He would have once, many years ago…

Was it because he would be caught? That he would be in prison for a long time, looking towards his family and lover through iron bars? That he would have to pay the price of trying to save his family for the mistakes he'd made years ago?

No it was because he was scared that Brian wouldn't look at him the same ever again, despite knowing that he had shot the man to save him. No longer would he look into those eyes that loved him back without seeing that what he had done was wrong, that death wasn't the answer. Shooting your enemies doesn't get you very far, even though he knew that Brian would do exactly the same thing if he was in Stewie's shoes.

No he would have to make a run for it, tell Brian that he would explain everything when they got back to safety and alerted the police to his whereabouts. And if Stewie had to, he'd pull the trigger and face the consequences.

Stewie blinked out of his daze and went into the house that they were about to leave behind.

Peter awoke once more to the taste of bittersweet alcohol on his tongue and a pounding headache. Although he had gotten used to nights (and days) like last night, he always dreaded waking up in the morning, or even afternoon with the same feeling. He gave it a few minutes before he came to realise that he was still in the front room with his feet still touching the door, exactly where he had fallen last night. It was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon as struggled to get up and stumble his way across the room squinting through the light of the sun that gleamed in through the windows. It took him a moment to realise that Lois hadn't come in yelling at him for getting drunk again and collapsing on the floor instead of staying mildly sober and going to bed.

"Looois?" He called out to find out where she was. He slowly moved his head round the room to listen out for her until he saw a patch of red sticking up from the back of the sofa. Peter crept over to her in case she was brewing up for the biggest lecture he'd yet to have.

"Lois? Honey? Are you OK?" Peter tried to approach his wife with some delicacy. He peered round to see her face to find that it was gazing off into space. Peter doing what he does best, tried to get her attention by waving a large hand very close in front of her eyes. Lois blinked out of her daydream to look at a hung over Peter smiling at her from behind wonky glasses.

"Oh hey Peter"

"It's not like you to not be up and yelling at me when I wake up"

"I'm sorry Peter, it just that…I've been thinking about Stewie…"

"Stewie?"

"Joe came round and told me which direction he may have gone and that they were doing all they can to find him"

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Yes but…"

"But what?"

"…Well…what if he's in trouble? What if he's hurt or-or doing something he shouldn't?"

"Like what?"

Lois suddenly realised what she was saying. Peter would go mad if he knew.

"Lois?"

"No he's probably fine Peter, I shouldn't worry if I were you"

"I'm not worried because I don't know anything"

"And that's the way it's going to stay, because I don't want you to do anything you shouldn't"

"Like what?"

"Like go after him? Or even Brian! Brian is probably still with him, you should leave it to the police, Peter, they'll handle the situation"

Lois got up and headed to the bottom of the stairs.

"Chris! Come on! You'll be late for work at the Baseball pitch!"

"Lois maybe you should tell me what's going on, I can help"

"Help as in get your friends and go out looking for him?"

"Well if it will help then maybe I will"

"You don't even know where he is!"

"I might, all we have to do is get a bloodhound and let him do the work!"

"Peter what are you talking about? Where are you going to get a Bloodhound? Besides the police have already found out which direction he had gone"

"But I want to help! I'll go over to Joe and ask if I can come and help look for him"

"Peter I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why not? I'll go and ask him now!"

"Peter!" Peter made his way out the door, still slightly hung over and meandered towards his next door neighbours home.

Joe wheeled over to the door that someone was knocking on to open it, finding Peter wobbling slightly where he stood on his doorstep.

"Hey Joe!"

"Hey Peter, what can I do for you?"

Lois came running behind Peter

"Well I came by to see if I could help the police force in finding Stewie!"

"Uh look Peter it's not like we don't appreciate you wanting to help but—"

"Great! When do you set off?"

"I'm surprised you're not angry at him Peter, I would be"

"Oh well yeah I was mad that he left without even saying he would leave me his dinner, but that's in the past, I mean, I just want him back, because I know Lois misses him, and I miss my best friend Brian too."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what? Lois said he might be in trouble, but I guessed money or being mugged"

"No, know that your son's been working as a— "

'SWANSON, WE'VE GOT A LEAD ON GRIFFIN, WEST OF QUAHOG, I REPEAT, WE HAVE A LEAD ON GRIFFIN' Joe's two way transceiver cut the sentence short.

"OK Peter, if you really want to come you'd better do it now"

"Please Joe don't let him go! He still doesn't know yet!" Lois said to him as Peter rushed to the car, tripping up as he went.

"Lois he's got to know sometime…"

"…Then I'm coming too"

Brian looked at the clock to see that it was now 6pm. Stewie had left an hour previous and he wondered how long a meeting with the boss took. Suddenly the door clicked open and in hurried Stewie looking around frantically.

"Hey Stewie, I found your watch…"

Stewie looked to where he pointed, and on the kitchen surface was his lost watch. He quickly put it on and hurried around again.

"Are you OK?"

"Brian we have to leave"

"What?"

"Now Brian, we have to go, pack what you can, we have to leave before he knows what's going on"

"Before who knows what's going on?"  
"I'll explain everything when we get back to Quahog"

"Quahog? Why are we going back there?"

"Please Brian just pack!"

Brian didn't quiz him at this point. He quickly packed his shirts and trousers, his toothbrush and money. Brian reckoned that all this was something to do with Stewie's work, and therefore didn't fuss too much, deciding that they could come back later.

It took Stewie 15 minutes to cram his belongings into his suitcase, and peering all around the house, he ushered Brian out of the house and into the street. They didn't hurry like Brian had expected, instead they went slowly, Stewie glancing round every now and then to see if they were being followed. It started getting dark, making the journey even slower because Stewie was taking longer to look behind his shoulder and behind bushes and buildings.

Finally after a good hour and a half, they found their way towards the edge of Quahog once more.

The walk had worn them out and they found themselves at the diner they had been to some 4 weeks ago, and Stewie remembered what he had done there. He turned to Brian and led him to the wall of the square building which had closed for the night. They sat down and leaned against the brickwork.

Brian turned towards Stewie and put his arm around the troubled man kissing his forehead.

"So can you tell me why we're currently sat against a diner wall at night after walking out of town to get back to Quahog in such a hurry?"

Stewie let out a sigh to let him know that he was about to speak.

"Basically, my boss slash pimp slash landlord ordered me to break up with you after he found out you were living with me in the house he rented out to us, and he now wants me to work for him full time as his personal rent boy or else he'll kill you and my family if I don't…"

"Ah…"

"Hey you two!"

Both Brian and Stewie snapped their head towards the voice that called to them, finding that the source was the owner whom Stewie had had to pay a debt off to a month ago.

"What do you think you're do—you two…what are you doing back here…?"

"We're going back to Quahog…" replied Brian

"I had the cops snooping round here, asking me all sorts of questions about you after I told them I'd seen you here, and that you'd done what you did with me to pay off your breakfast."

"The police were here?" Stewie questioned him as he stood up to face the man

"Yeah, wanted to know which way you'd gone, where exactly you'd run off too, couldn't tell them much though, all I knew is that you were heading West, well from the direction you walked anyway."

"Did they mention my family?"

"Only that they were looking for you, wanted you back you know, from what the Police said…"

Stewie looked at Brian with a solemn expression of regret.

"They also said that I was to call them if I saw you again"

Stewie didn't answer him, if he was going to call the police then he would rather they showed up so that he could tell them everything that had happened and who was responsible. He watched the man get out his cell phone and dial for the police.

"Stewie, why are you letting him call the police? Won't you be in trouble if they catch you?" Brian questioned the younger man next to him

"I would rather tell them the truth and in turn they will catch my boss and put him away…"

"Yeah but you agreed to go into that business, you wanted to be one of them"

"No Brian, get the story right! I was forced into the business, he threatened me and made me do all those things, I trusted him and therefore believed that what I have been doing was for the better good"

"Stewie you could go to jail with him if they find out you lied"

"Oh come on Brian who are they going to believe, Braden, king of the West End hookers, women beater and master manipulatist, or me, the young care-free son of the police constable's best friend who knows me and my family better than anyone else?"

Brian gave a worried noise from his throat but didn't discuss the matter any further. The man came back from making the call a minute later.

"They'll be here soon"

Suddenly a gun shot came from a short distance away and fired towards them. All three men ducked for cover to avoid the bullet. Stewie took a glance in the direction it came and saw a woman holding a gun from behind a tree. He and Brian scrambled towards the man and they all hid behind the wall taking cover.

"What the hell?" The man who ran the diner that was being shot at looked alarmingly at Stewie and Brian for answers.

"Looks like they followed us anyway!" Stewie peeked past the edge of the building to get a view of who and where they were. Brian then saw Stewie reached inside his coat and pull out a gun.

"What the? Stewie where did you get that?"

Stewie didn't answer him. He was busy trying to see what was going on, and soon he saw that the woman wasn't alone. She came out from her hiding spot followed by three more women and…

"Him!" Stewie's eyes narrowed towards the man that had followed them out of town knowing very well that they had left trying to avoid his spies, and failed.

Even though Stewie knew that Braden had sharp eyes, he specialised in up-close observation, while Stewie took his advantage of having brilliant long range vision to take aim before Brian snatched his arm back.

"Stewie! What are you doing?"

"Let go, he'll start to come over he in a minute and he will not go easy on us, he will kill you two especially, he'll try and get me alive"

"But you'll kill him! The Police will be here soon, let them deal with it!"

"…OK" Stewie pretended to do what Brian had told him to do. Instead he took a quick shot for Braden, deliberately missing him, but hoping it will make him know that he had weapons to fight back with.

"STEWIE!" Brian found that Stewie was not smiling, almost starting to laugh at having fired his gun.

"You!" Stewie pointed towards the large man who was cowering behind a garbage can "We need a car" The man eyed up his car then back to Stewie pleading with him to leave his car out of it.

Stewie got up and dragged the man with him to his car "I want you to drive us back to Quahog, don't stop until I tell you"

"Stewie are you nuts? They'll kill you!"

"Brian get in now!" Brian decided that the car was in fact safer but the situation wasn't.

"DRIVE MAN!" Stewie yelled once they were all in. The man floored the gas and they shot off past Braden who has inched so close to the building that he now had to run back to his car and chase after them. For a split second Brian thought they had got a pretty good advantage until he saw their car catching up to them so quickly that he thought that they would smash right into the back of them.

Stewie rolled down the window and started shooting but his aim wasn't as good as he thought thanks to the man who drove the car nervously dodging parked vehicals and turning corners. In the car behind, one of the girls had rolled down their window and starting shooting back. Stewie then fired his last bullet in his gun and hit the girl in the hand which let go of the gun. She pulled back in and so did Stewie. He grabbed around his coat and brought out a small tin, which he opened to show it contained lots of bullets. Brian watched in awe as Stewie professionally reloaded his gun and took up his position again.

This time he aimed for the front window, taking a shot which cracked the glass into millions of tiny cracks, making it turn white, and making the car drop back and swerve.

Stewie got back in for a moment and looked at Brian with a wicked smile before ferociously kissing him.

The diner owner grew increasingly uncomfortable. "I'm a simple diner cook! I didn't ask for this life! You're mad! All mad! Who are they anyway!"

Stewie broke his kiss with Brian to answer him "Oh, you know, just my Pimp of a Boss and his henchwhores…"

'HIGH SPEED PERSUIT NORTH OF SPOONER STREET, ALL AVAILABLE OFFICERS HEAD NORTH OF SPOONER STREET PRONTO!'

"Hang on Peter, it seems like we're going to take a little detour"

"Joe what about Stewie?" Lois cried from the back seat

"Oh come Lois, I haven't been in a high speed pursuit for a month! Pleeease?"

"Well alright, but as long as it doesn't affect our getting Stewie back safe and sound"

"And Brian, don't forget Brian"

"Oh yeah, right, Brian too…"


	7. Bargains

_Braden watched as Stewie left his office on the verge of tears. Finally he was his, all his, no more interferences from another, no more shall Stewie run off to find someone else. He'd be a fool to think about running away, especially when he had his closest women keeping a very close eye on him. Braden made a mental note that in the future, he would install hidden cameras in the house to make sure that the liars were taken care of. Braden got up and walked over to the door and locked it. He then made his way back to his chair and sat down taking another swig of his drink. He placed the drink down, and then leant back in his chair so that it rocked back slightly._

_Braden closed his eyes and pictured Stewie, right there in front of him, naked, hair feathered around his round face, eyes half closed and breathing heavily. Stewie was looking up at him with pleading eyes. Braden imagined his hands roaming over Stewies bare chest, gradually creeping lower and lower until he reached his entrance. He saw Stewie's face flush, trying to hide it from view with his arm. Braden inserted a finger, watching the younger man's face crease up like someone who hadn't been touched there before. He inserted another and another, all the time watching the youth's expressions change constantly from pleasure to pain, all the while his panting getting heavier._

"…_Please…Braden…" Braden smirked and pulled his zipper down releasing his rock hard erection. He watched as Stewies hands roamed over his own body and as he began playing with himself, Braden stroked along with the same movements as the others. Braden still with his fingers __inside began pumping his entrance and his own cock while watching Stewie pump his own, all moving at the same pace. The speed increased, getting faster and faster as the minutes past by…_

"_Braden! …Braden!" Braden heard Stewie calling out his name…it was music to his ears, so he in beat called out "Stewie…Stewie!"_

_Someone knocked on his office door frantically. Braden was snatched from his dream, finding his still hard cock was out still in his hand._

"_What the fuck do they want?" Struggling to put it back inside his pants, Braden slowly made his way to the door. He had just managed to get his painfully hard erection in when he unlocked the door, and in came one of his girls._

"_This had better be fucking important!"_

"_Stewie and the other guy have left the house!"_

"_So? Stewie could be going to kill him so that I don't have the pleasure of doing it myself"_

"_I don't think the other one's off to be killed"_

"_Why?"_

"_They were taking luggage with them…"_

"…_WHAT?"_

"_I'm so sorry"_

"_Why the fuck didn't you stop them?" Braden yelled at the terrified girl as he tried to put his coat on as quickly as he could_

"_I'm really sorry…" the girl by now had resolved to a small whimper_

"_You should have shot them! That's why I gave you a fucking gun!"_

_Braden grabbed his own gun and dragged the girl with him out the door._

Stewie watched as Braden's car fell back breathing a sigh of relief. He used his time to fill the gun back up with bullets ready for them just in case.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" asked the diner owner

"Head for Spooner street, we need better equipment" Stewie directed him back to his home street

"What do you mean 'better equipment'?" Brian questioned the brunette

Stewie was about to answer when he turned his head to see flashing red and blue lights heading towards them. Stewie pushed himself from his seat and placed his head between the two seats in front to get a better view. Then he heard the sirens getting louder and closer. The police car speeded up and flew past, but at that speed, even a blind man couldn't miss the fat man sat in the front.

"That was the fatman!"

"Huh, that's funny"

"What's that Peter?" asked Joe

"I could have sworn I saw Stewie's head floating in that car"

"What? You saw Stewie?"

"No I saw his head Lois, they are two completely different things"

"Joe turn around! That was Stewie!"

"Are you sure?"

"Just follow that car!"

Stewie spun his head back round to look through the back again. He watched as the police car skidded round and started to catch up with them.

"Where do you want me to go in Spooner Street?" the man asked

"Here! Right here!" Brian pointed to a house.

The car finally stopped outside the Griffin residence. Stewie wasted no time and scrambled out and went to the door. He fished around for his house keys that he had kept incase he ever needed to come back and collect something he might have forgotten, or if he needed to steal something back from Meg…found it! He eagerly opened the door and headed upstairs to his room.

"Stewie?" Brian followed his lover up to his old room, finding that he was lifting an area of the carpet and then lifted several floorboards. What he found lay underneath were at least 20 guns of different types, rifles, machine guns, pistols, of different sizes and shapes. Brian stood in awe, all this time, all the time he'd been living with them and Stewie had guns hiding in his room.

"Stewie…where did you get all of these?"

"Here and there, help yourself to whatever you want, you're probably going to need one"

"…why the hell do you have all of these in the first place?"

"Let's just say I went through a LOT of therapy when I was younger, like any of it worked really, it just suppressed my hunger to take over everything, anything and anyone, locked it away to brew for a few years until it would one day be released. No else one knew about until now."

"Wow…I had no idea…"

Stewie rummaged around until he had found one he wanted to use.

"Stewie?" a voice called from downstairs. Stewie and Brian looked towards the door which swung open and Lois stood there out of breath,

"Stewie!" Stewie stood up and let the red head embrace him. "Oh my Stewie! I feared the worst! I thought you had been kidnapped or hurt or killed! My baby I'm not going to loose you again, I promise, I won't drive you away, I don't want you to change, I love you just the way you are, gay, and with happy with Brian"

"What…?" Stewie looked up at his mother with a confused expression

"I was wrong about you two, I just feared that he would hurt you or take you away from me, but it was me who hurt you and drove you away Stewie, and I am so sorry"

Stewie gave a smile and let her hug him again. When she had let go her smiled dropped to a frown when she looked to the floor.

"…What the hell are they?"

"Err…"

"Stewie are they guns?"

"Look it's not what it looks like…"

Lois paused to give him a quizzical look

"…Ok it's exactly what it looks like"

"Stewie why the hell have you got guns in your room?"

"It's all for a good cause mother I swear"

"FREEZE SCUMBAG!" Brian was suddenly tackled to the floor (more like flattened to the floor) by Peter as he barged in pointing a gun and handcuffing Brian's wrist to his own.

"Peter what the hell?" Brian made to get up on his own but was pull up by Peter doing a cheerleader's jump of victory.

"Haha! I'm arresting you on the suspicion of kidnapping and failing to reply to my facebook invite!"

"Peter for God's sakes let him go!"

"Why should I Lois? It sounds to me like you're his accomplice! Aha!"

"Ow! Peter take these off!"

"I can't Brian, _I_ swallowed the key!"

"Peter you idiot!"

"You're coming with me downtown!" Peter pulled Brian out the room and down the stairs. Stewie and Lois followed and watched from the top as Brian almost fell from the force that Peter was leading.

"Peter what the hell are you doing with Brian?" Joe asked at the bottom in the front room

"A suspect Joe! Possibly in possession of drugs!" Peter gave a triumphant grin

"Hold on a minute Brian I've got the key somewhere"

"Ah thanks Joe"

"Oh…" Peter whined

"I will however need you to come with me for questioning Brian, there are some things we need to clear up"

"I understand"

"NOBODY MOVE!"

Everyone snapped there heads towards the door where the voice had come from. Braden stood enraged, his eyes bloodshot, teeth grinding.

Stewie grabbed Lois and ran back into the bedroom closing the door.

"Everyone will do as I say, and nobody will get hurt"

"OK, we won't do anything rash, tell us what you want" Joe tried reasoning with him.

"I only want one thing,"

"Stewie, who is that?" a terrified Lois leaned against the door as Stewie went back to the underfloor storage of guns.

"His names Braden, he's the guy I went to for help when me and Brian ran away"

"…Is he your pimp?"

Stewie shot her a look that could burn through metal "What did you say…?"

"Stewie, I know OK…" he revered his look back to the floor

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think?"

"But I could have helped! If it was money you could have come to me!"

"It wasn't just that, I got sucked into it, it was a kind of feeling that I had never experienced before, not with Rupert, or Brian or anyone I've had to stay with…it was…the worst kind of good feeling you could get…I couldn't stop, especially not when I met him…"

"Oh Stewie…"

"Here take this" the brunette handed her a gun "you might need it"

"Where is he! Where are you hiding him!" Braden's gun pointed at Brian who had his hands raised.

"Look what do you want with him? Why can't you get someone else?"

"Because I own him, you fucking moron! He is mine, and I'm not going to let someone like you take him away from me, now tell me, WHERE IS STEWIE?"

"I'm right here" Everyone looked up to see Stewie with his hands up in defeat coming down the stairs. Braden now pointed his gun at him.

"Leave them alone Braden, I'll come with you"

"Yeah you will, but I'm not going to let you have anything to run back to, you're going to come with me, and you are going to stay with me!"

"I promise I won't run this time"

"How do I know that huh? How do I know you won't run back to HIM?" Braden looked at Brian

"…because he means nothing to me…"

"You're lying"

"No…I'm not…I don't love him…I thought I did, and I thought that if I kept him in the house I would come to love him, but…"

"But what…?"

"…it was always you" Stewie looked up at him through half closed eyelids and moved closer to Braden, whose arm holding the gun was slowly moving down.

"…No…I can tell you're lying…you're lying…aren't you…?"

"…I told you…it was always you…I have always felt something towards you…I love you"

Everyone was speechless, especially Brian who had an inkling that Stewie was only doing this so that it gave the back-up more time to get here, but still, the way Stewie acted hurt, knowing that he hadn't had this treatment before.

"…You do…?"

"Yes" Stewie leaned up and snaked a hand around Braden's neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"…I'm all yours Braden"

"Oh Stewie…" Braden pulled him in for what Stewie thought was a hug until Braden twisted him round and pointed his gun to Stewie's head.

"You don't fool me Stewie, I know you better than anyone in this room! Now, nobody follow us, or I swear I'll blow his brains out" Stewie rolled his eyes at the remark. Braden backed out of the house and turned round to run to the car when he found the house surrounded by police.

"YOU WITH THE GUN, STEP AWAY FROM THE HOSTAGE"

"You sonofabitch Stewie! Who the fuck called the police?" Braden screamed as he made his way back into the house where he found that now everyone inside had a gun too. Braden heard a click below him. He looked down and saw Stewie holding a gun pointed to his groin.

"Give it up Braden"

Braden looked around frantically. Brian, Lois and Joe held their guns pointed at him. Peter had hidden his large body behind Brian's slim form.

"No…" and as quick as lightspeed, Braden had raised his gun to Brian and aimlessly shot. Then a scream. Joe took a quick and careful shot and hit Braden in the leg making him let go of Stewie. The younger man ran to the fallen white haired victim. The panic, the fear that filled the room, the noise of whimpers and crying, arms gripping bodies tightly, not letting go. Brian's sight was failing, he wanted to speak, tell everyone, tell Stewie that it would be fine, but no words came out, only his eyes fixated on his lover, they began to close.

Everything went dark.


	8. Beginnings

It had all happened so quickly. The panic from everyone deafened the room. Brian had lost a lot of blood from his stomach and the Ambulance had arrived just in the nick of time. Any later and he may have been a goner. Stewie thanked his lucky stars that Brian had only passed out. He travelled with him in the back of the Ambulance holding his hand all the way, never wanting to let go. It was only until Brian had to be wheeled into the Emergency room that Stewie was left standing at the double doors that swung backwards and forwards until they eventually stopped, and Brian was no longer in sight.

Brian woke up to see nothing, his eyes closed, too painful to open just yet. The first thing that gave a hint that he was in hospital was the smell. That awful anti-septic funk that let your nostrils shrivel up and take a backwards turn. The second hint was that his nose and mouth were covered with a mask and that something was poked into the back of his hand. He decided to try and open his eyes.

The light of the sunlight that filled the room was enhanced by the blinding white walls. He could barely see anything in detail. He closed his eyes again and put a hand up to shade them then he tried opening them again. That was better. He took a moment to peer slowly round the room he was in. His sight ended up on the first person he wished to be there. Stewie was engulfed in a magazine that had been left there months ago, and had to take a second look to realise that Brian had woken up. Abandoning the magazine, Stewie rushed over to his better half still in the shirt and jeans he'd worn the previous night.

"Oh Brian!"

"Hey Stewie…"

Stewie grabbed his hand tightly "I thought that you were dead"

"Nah you can't get rid of me that easily…"

Stewie smiled and leant in for a desperately needed kiss. At that point Lois, Peter, Joe walked into the room.

"Brian! You're awake!" Lois made her way over and gave Brian a peck on the cheek leaving the traditional gift of flowers and grapes on the side table.

"Hey guys"

"Jeez Brian you really gave us a fright! It was even scarier than when Vince Vahn took me too his house!" Peter mulled on a flashback while Joe wheeled himself towards the bed.

"Hey Brian, I thought you ought to know that Braden's been sent down for a very long time. Turns out five of the girls he'd kept in the building were trafficked in from abroad"

Brian turned to Stewie then back to Joe

"I'm still going to have to get a statement from you though, who knows he might even get longer, but right now, he can't hurt you, or you" he said looking at Stewie "you're all under police protection now"

"Well Brian we're all glad you're alright. We'll leave you two alone, see you later, and we'll see you downstairs, Stewie" Lois called as she, Peter and Joe left.

"Uh, I thought they'd never leave…" Stewie groaned out loud

Brian smiled "So what did you tell the police?"

"I told them the truth, that Braden had tricked me into working for him, that you and I had left home because of an argument with Lois, that I had sought a home from him for the time being, and that he had threatened me to stay or he'd kill you and my family."

"What about the guns in your room, how did you explain that?"

"I didn't have too, Lois said she'd hid them before the police came, but she told me that I would have to get rid of them"

"That seems fair"

"Yeah…so what are you going to tell them?"

"I'll tell them the truth too, that I had fallen in love with a rather attractive man who I'd never leave, a man who'd I'd stick by through thick and thin, live through life's trials and hostage situations, a man who'd I'd spend the rest of my life with no matter what…"

My name is Stewart Griffin, and I am an ex-male prostitute.

I used to wait during cold nights in outer-Quahog in women's clothes to be picked up by men I barely knew so that they could use me for their own pleasure. The money I used to earn used to pay off my College funds and a house that I was living in that belonged to my Pimp Braden, a man who I would never come to like, especially those times when I was hit for not bringing enough money back. I now have more than enough money from my prostitution days and from the new job I got working at a clothes retail store to pay for a house near my parent's that me and my partner Brian live in. The clothes store can get busy sometimes, and I'll have to work late, but when I come home, I only come home for him, to please only him. He pleases me, not just through sex, but now that he's working too as a bartender on weekends, he can afford to buy me my necessities. Speaking of which I've been deprived of my conditioning spray for too long!

_Sticks and Stones_

_May break my bones_

_But words will never hurt me_

END


End file.
